Safe in Daddy's Tail
by Fox Teen
Summary: Graham Grey has a horrible nightmare - but with the help of his father Gideon Grey, he is promised a peaceful night.


Gideon Grey got out of his clothes a climbed onto his bed with his boxers on. It had been an hour since he saw his pup Graham off to bed. He was about to lie down when he heard his pup running out of his room and into the toilet. Gideon could hear him whimpering and sobbing gently. He put on his pyjama shorts and top.

He went to the bathroom door and knocked gently?

"Graham?"

The crying ceased a little and the door slowly opened.

Graham peered out and looked at his concerned dad.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Are you okay son?"

"There's a monster in my room."

Gideon went to his room and switched on the light. There was nothing in view except his space posters, frames of both father and son at the beach, camping, baking and cuddling.

He returbed to the bathroom where Graham was wrapped in a ball on top of the toilet lid.

"There's nothing I can see, champ," said Gideon kindly. "I think someone's had a bad dream."

"There was a vicious fox and he tried to eat me," said Graham all shaken.

"Hmm," said Gideon as he scratched his plump belly. "It must have been that plush that set it off."

"That big fox?" said Graham. "It's haunted!"

"No it ain't, pal," said Gideon as he picked up Graham. He understood how kid's minds played up with such horrible dreams. "It's all in your mind. You just had a horrible dream. They can seem very real."

He took Graham to his bedroom, lay on on the bed with his cub next to him and wrapped his tail around him.

"Now what was this dream?" Gideon asked.

"I dreamed I was in my room and suddenly the fox came to life and it cackled at me. It said I was a savage and it revealed something to put over my mouth."

He began crying again as his father hugged him tight and kissed him.

"Now, now. It was just a dream. Daddy's here now, the dream is over. You're awake and you're safe in Daddy's tail."

Gideon cradled Graham until he finally calmed down.

"Shall I make you a hot drink?"

"Yes please," Graham sniffed.

Graham sat in the living room on the couch as his father busied himself in the kitchen making cocoa.

Finally he returned and handed his son a mug with the symbol of his bakery business.

They drank in silence and Graham felt all cosy inside form the beverage and his dad's tail wrapped around him.

"I like you better as my fox plush, Daddy."

"Why's that?" his father chuckled. "Because of how cuddly you find me?"

"That and because you could watch over me when I'm

sleeping."

"But we live in the same house, pal," said Gideon as he picked his cub up and placed him on his lap. "Always call for Daddy when you're scared. "He'll come and scare your fears away."

He gave a playful growl making Graham laugh.

They both shared a tight hug as Gideon kissed the top his sweet cub's head.

"Not only will I scare your fears away," Gideon added, "I will also tickle your grief away."

With those words, he tickled his cub side by side making him shriek with delightful laughter. He tried tickling his father back who kept pushing him away. They chaeed each other growling at each other playfully.

"I'm coming to tickle you silly," Gideon growled.

He gace Graham a chance to run up the staircase. Graham ran into his father's room and hid under yhe quilt. He heard his father's growling as he cam up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Where oh where did my little puppy go?" he sang out.

He lifted the quilt to find his laughing pup. Graham leapt off the bed and went into his room clash with the plush that scared him.

He stepped back worriedly as his father appeared and went to the huge toy fox.

Suddenly, Gideon pounced on the fox and tackled it to the ground slamming it down.

"Never give my son nightmares again," he warned it.

"Thank you, Daddy," thanked Graham as he hugged Gideon tight.

"Always there for my little tyke," Gideon replied kissing his son's face.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Graham asked

"Of course," Gideon smiled.

He picked his cub up, took them to the huge bedroom, tucked each other in and Graham grabbed Gideon's tail and snuggled into it.

Gideon kissed him goodnight and watched him snore peacefully with his favorite pillow.

Graham was looking forward to the beach trip Daddy promised cir tomorrow but for now, he wanted to sleep in the Heaven of fluff, safe in Daddy's tail.


End file.
